


Kinktober Day 31

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kinktober 2019, Naga, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 31

Alice slumped into the bed and breathed heavily, feeling warm scales wrap around her lower half. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, letting herself be manhandled into the long coils and against a hot, broad chest. She took a deep breath and smiled softly at the hands trailing down her sides and stomach.

She hummed softly and blinked lazily up at Katakuri, reaching up to gently cup his cheek in her hand. He smiled softly at her and kissed her palm, his sharp teeth tickling the soft skin and drawing a giggle out of her. She smiled and relaxed, basking in the heat of his body.

He settled back against the pile of pillows and closed his eyes, breathing evenly. "How are you feeling?"

She relaxed into him and wiggled her toes, shifting her legs as he loosened his coils. "Hot, sweaty, a bit sticky, and gloriously fucked out."

He chuckled softly and peered down at her through his lashes. "Would you like a bath?"

She hummed and waved her hand, resting her head on his chest. "In a few, can you reach a bottle of water?"

He nodded and gently squeezed her hand, leaning away to get a bottle. He unscrewed the top and held it up to her lips, tilting it back to let her drink. She slowly sipped the cool water, not wanting to spill any.

He pulled it away at her nudge and brought the bottle to his lips, downing the rest. She yawned and lazily trailed her hands along the coil around her waist. He chuckled softly and rested his arms over her shoulders, encasing her with his body.

She rested her head on his arm and lightly kissed the skin there. "Next time you go into heat, I'll be more prepared."

He smiled softly and gently squeezed her waist. "Of course, I apologize for any bruising."

She hummed softly, her eyes closed as she softly mumbled, "So worth it, babe. Now shush, I'm sleeping."

He chuckled and settled back carefully so as to not jostle her too much. "Of course, my sweet."


End file.
